The Great race
by heromaster
Summary: this story is about shirley enter a race that may put skill to the test both her driveing and her runing skill.


Great race

**I don't own strike witches **

Shirley, Lucchini and yoshika was shop for supplement when Shirley saw a flayer

_No way!_ Shirley said

_what is it Shirley-San? _Yoshika ask

_only the biggest race event that is coming here to Romagna! _Shirley said

_The supersonic race of Romagan!_ Shirley said

_The supersonic race of Romagan what is that?_ Yoshika ask sounding confuse

_Well like I said from before it the biggest race ever to hit Romagna! _Shirley said before someone cut her off from what she was about to said

_people from all over the world come together to see who is the racer in the world._ Said a voice

Shirley, Lucchini and Yoshika turn around and saw a woman who was the same age as Shirley

_who are you? _Shirley ask

_My name is Amy and I will win this race with ease._ She said with confidence

_is that so? _Shirley said

_I guess we will have to find out who the fastest._ Amy said

_are you going to enter this race Shirley-san ? _Amy said as move a piece of black hair out of her face

_yeah._ Shirley said

_well I guess I will see you soon Shirley-San._ Amy said with a evil grin on her face

_what with her?_ Lucchini ask

the three girls made there way back to the base. And Shirley walk to Minna's office

_Commander Minna._ Shirley said

_Yes Shirley-san._ Minna answer

_I want to ask you something._ Shirley said

_Yes what is it?_ Minna said in sweet voice

_There a race I wanted to enter in ma-am._ Shirley said

_The supersonic race of Romagan right?_ Minna said

_how did you know?_ Shirley ask

_Lucchini told me about it and since the Neuroi have not been attacking lately I guess it okay you may _

_enter._ Minna said

_Yes! Thank you So much Minna._ Shirley said jumping with joy

_But if the Neuroi do attack come back to base as fast you can okay. _Minna said in a sweet tone

_Okay!_ Shirley said she ran down the hall.

**Later that day **

Shirley call one of her old friend to help built car for race. A track came by the base and drop off the parts for her car.

_Okay it all here Now lets get this started._ She said to herself with a smile on her face

Mio and Minna walk in to see how she was doing.

_She want to enter this race?_ Mio said

_yes she was talk about it earlier_. Minna said

_when the race going to start?_ Mio ask

_Two week from now._ Minna answer

_well I going back to training._ Mio said before leaving

Minna look at Shirley and smile at her then Lucchini walk up with tool box

_I hope she do well in the race._ Minna said

**Two week later**

_good luck today Shirley-san_. Lynette said

_you can do it_. Lucchini said in sing along voice

_that if you can Shirley-San and other thing you too slow bitch._ Amy said before drove her racing can to the starting line

Minna walk up and overheard what Amy said to Shirley.

_Shirley-San please kick her ass for me okay._ Minna said in a sweet tone

everyone just look at Minna and she just was slime

okay. Shirley said gave a thumps up as she made her way to the starting line

_alright let begin the Supersonic race said announcer now here are the rules for race._ the announcer continued

_each racer will have race there cars down the street and then they make there way to the check point _

_and they have to race on foot the rest way. Going thought the city and back to there car then make there way to Finnish line._ The announcer finish

_the rules are there are no rules. _The announcer said

_racer ready?_ The announcer yell

car engines blasting tires rubbing on the ground

_set go! _The announcer yell then the racer took off and the race had stated

Shirley and Amy was neck and neck they both did a Tokyo drift around the corner

then the other racer came behind them and as they made there way to the first check point the two girls

the two girls got out of there cars and started running.

_You will never win Shirley-San_. Amy said

_we will see about that_. Shirley said

they ran to first pit stop

_you are doing great Shirley._ Minna said

_try not to use too much magic when you run okay ?_ Barkhorn said with a small smile

_got it. _Shirley said

just as the other racer coming up to pit stop Shirley and Amy took off

everyone was cheering for Shirley and Amy

as they where run Amy trip Shirley and she almost fell down the hill

_Shirley!_ Minna yell

Shirley was holding on to a tree limb

_Damn you._ Shirley growl at Amy

_sorry Shirley-San but better luck next time._ Amy said before leaving Shirley hanging there

Shirley try to claim back up but almost falling off.

_Damn it is this the end?_ She said to herself

the tree limb broke off

**No!** Shirley yell as she fell

but before her life flash before her eye Minna and Barkhorn in there striker unit and put Shirley up and back to race.

_Thanks!_ Shirley said before they left

Than Shirley took off as fast she could and she was right behind Amy

_What there no way you could have made it from that fall._ Amy said as saw Shirley run behind her

_That Because there nothing a witch can't do._ Shirley said sound like Mio Sakamoto

the two girls where neck and neck they where make there way to Finnish line.

_I can't let you win._ Shirley said

Shirley put all her magic in her feet to make herself move faster she cross the Finnish line first

_That it folks Shirley have won the race!_ The Announcer said

everyone was cheering for Shirley and king of Romagna gave Shirley 500$ and the title Romagan fastest racer.

After that they take Shirley picture.

_Wow you look great Shirley-San_. Yoshika said

_Thanks kiddo_. Shirley said

Shirley walk to the hanger and look at the car she made for the race. She walk to it look at the picture they took at race and she smile.

_Shirley-San! _Yoshika and Lynette said

Shirley turn to them and smile then walk to them.

The end

**What you guys think it the first time I make a Story about Shirley-San **

**it was hard at first but it came out okay I think anyway I some our thinking when I use Amy well this Amy is not from sonic just to let to let you guys know. Let me know how you like it okay**


End file.
